


Can't Fight The Moonlight

by Nayanna_Rivergron



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angel has his soul, F/F, Past mentions of Buffy and Angel, Slayer on Slayer action
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayanna_Rivergron/pseuds/Nayanna_Rivergron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy tries to work through her feelings for Faith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, before anyone accuses me of plagiarism, I am the original author of this story. I am bringing all of my stories from ff.net since I can't remember my log in information for The Original Bad Girl Nicole profile. I've rewritten the chapters and fleshed them out a little bit so they didn't seemed rushed. Also, I have to say that looking over these stories, I have grown so much as a writer.
> 
> I do not own the characters they belong to Joss Whedon and company. I am just using them for my own little fun, they will be returned unharmed. Can't Fight The Moonlight is taken from one of my favorite movies 'Coyote Ugly', I don't own the song either.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Buffy sat at the table with Willow and Oz, since Xander and Cordelia were on the dance floor, practically fucking each other. She really didn’t want to be out tonight, but her friends wouldn’t leave her alone about it. She had a lot of things on her mind, first Angel had returned when she was in the process of moving on to better things, namely her feelings for Faith. Ever since the dark slayer arrived in Sunnydale, she made Buffy feel things, things that she had never felt before. Some of the feelings she understood, but there were others that she couldn’t quite comprehend but maybe, just maybe she didn’t want to comprehend them just yet. She watched longingly as Xander and Cordelia danced, and watched out the corner of her eye as Willow and Oz were flirting with each other. All of her friends were coupled up and she was the fifth wheel and that didn’t sit right with her. She knew that getting back with Angel was out of the question because of his soul and then there was Faith, she was still working out her feelings for her sister slayer.

Buffy was deep in her thoughts that she didn’t hear Xander and Cordelia come back to the table, until they sat down.

Xander poked his friend in the arm, “Hey Buffy, what’s the weather like where you are?” He wanted to get his friend out of space. Xander knew that something was bothering his friend but he didn’t know what it was.

The slayer gave him a small smile, “It is fine, I was just thinking. You know guys I'm just going to do a quick patrol and head home. I'm not feeling good.” It wasn't a complete lie but she couldn't stand the looks she was receiving from her friends anywhere was better than here.

Willow stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, “I thought Faith was going to patrol tonight so you could hang?” They didn’t get a chance to hang out as much, between school, the next big bad and the training that Giles puts Buffy and Faith through.

She knew Willow meant well, but she really didn't want to be the fifth wheel all the time, “She is but I want to do a round for myself. You just enjoy yourself we can get together some other time.” She gave her friend a small smile and walked away. The cool air was feeling good on her skin. Buffy wasn't trying to dismiss her friends but she needed some time to think. They wouldn't understand her warring feelings.

Willow made her way back to the table she didn’t understand why Buffy’s behavior. She had been standoffish for most of the night and in other parts she seemed to be in a world of her own.

Xander looked at Willow, “Is Buffy going to be okay? She wasn’t so perky and I don’t buy the deal about her not feeling well.”

Willow shrugged, “I think she will Angel coming back did a real number on her. Being go close to him and not being able to touch.” She and Buffy had talked a little bit about her feelings and Angel being back. Her friend was happy, sad, and a little angry that the vampire who left her for her “own good” came waltzing back into town.

Cordelia didn’t waste any time putting her two cents in, “If I may give my opinion, Willow you are way off base. It doesn't have anything to do with Angel. Okay maybe a little, but anyone with eyes could see that she is all about Faith. Do you not see the looks that she gives her?”

Willow and Xander give her a deer caught in headlight looks, “I speak for everyone when I say huh? How did you figure out that Buffy had feelings for Faith?” Willow asked wondering how Cordelia came up with that idea.

Cordelia rolled her eyes, “Seriously?! Do you not see the eye sex that they have with each other and how they are constantly touching? They fight like a married couple and don’t get me started on the unresolved sexual tension.” She couldn’t believe how naïve they were being.

Xander frowned, “You’re seeing things Cordelia. Buffy is not interested in Faith, they’re both girls and she is still hung up on Angel.” His mind couldn’t comprehend this information.

Cordelia smirked, “Newsflash kids, Buffy, isn’t as straight as you think she is.” She knew she had won this argument.

Oz gave Cordelia a knowing smiled, “I have werewolf senses and I know that Buffy is a little more than attracted to Faith.”

Xander and Willow looked at their partners trying to absorb everything that Cordelia and Oz had said. There was no way that their friend was into Faith, the others were wrong in their eyes.

****

Buffy walked through Shady Rest not really paying attention to anything around her. She was too wrapped up in her emotional turmoil. Angel was her first love and always would be, but they were like Romeo and fucking Juliet. The forbidden love except, she didn't die when she sent him to hell. Faith was a different story they were on opposite ends of the spectrum. She was light whereas Faith was dark, but she had sex appeal. That thought alone made Buffy smile. Faith isn’t the first girl that she was attracted to, but her sister slayer was the one who made her warm and tingly down low. She could totally see herself with Faith and having a semi-normal relationship that isn’t cloaked in doom and gloom.

Buffy was so wrapped up she didn't hear the vampire approach her. Immediately he jumped on her she had to regain her momentum and she started kicking vampire ass, “Don't you know not to mess with a person when they are thinking?” She asked while back handing the offending vamp. “I was trying to work through a dilemma when you interrupted me.” She gave him a round house kick to his face. “How would you like it if someone messed with you while you were trying to think?”

The vamp was so dazed he didn't see when she withdrew a stake. She plunged it in his heart and he turned to dust. She heard an applause coming from somewhere she looked and saw Faith approaching her. Suddenly her stomach did flip flops like she had butterflies or something.

Faith approached the other girl, “Damn B, you have some moves that I would love to try out.” She smirked, “I didn’t expect to see you out here tonight sunshine. I thought you were out with the rest of The Super Friends.” She rubbed Buffy’s arm lightly.

Buffy felt tingles going down her spine as Faith rubbed her arm, “I was with them but I decided to call it an early night. I wanted to do a quick patrol before I headed home. I didn’t expect to see you out here now.” They started walking towards the other side of the cemetery.

She fell in step with Buffy, “I always save Shady Rest for last we have the most action here.” Faith answered her it wasn’t a complete lie but she had the feeling that Buffy was close. Being around the girl was a highlight for her, yes Buffy’s little friends were annoying but being around Buffy made it better. She wanted to tell Buffy how she really felt about her. She had come close a couple of times, but the appearance of Angel made her back off. After all Angel was her first love there was no way she could compare to that.

Buffy looked ahead, “Well, I didn’t enjoy myself as much as I should. Besides I didn't like being the fifth wheel. Plus I needed some time to think things through I couldn't do that with useless music and chit chat going on in my ear.” Again, not a complete lie.

Faith smirked, “I know the feeling. So what are you doing tonight after patrol?” They usually discussed this on their nights patrolling together. Since she was staying with Giles he always made sure she patrolled. Tonight she was asking because she wanted to spend time with the other girl.

The other girl sighed, “Mom is out of town so I am going to order a pizza and watch T.V until I fall asleep, and you know the usual. What about you?” She really hoped that Faith didn’t have any other plans.

Faith bumped her shoulder, “The same as you after I give Giles a report on tonight’s slaying. You would think he would find his chill, especially since it’s been quiet.”

Buffy laughed, “What do you expect? He is Giles, he has no chill, and it’s all business all the time.” She really wanted to have the other slayer come home with her, even if it was to keep her company. Buffy decided to jump feet first into the fire, “How would you like to spend the night at my house tonight just you and me? I know you could use a break from Giles.” She waited for Faith to answer.

Faith gave her an enigmatic smile, “I would love to. You head on home and I will meet you there.” She thought about what she said and continued, “I want to get some clothes, I love you B, but I question your choice in pajamas.” She did not understand how her friend could sleep in pajamas with hearts, stars, and sushi.

Buffy pouted, “There is nothing wrong with my pajamas besides it’s better to be comfortable than sleeping in a t-shirt and underwear.” If Buffy was to be honest, she loved it when Faith slept in a tank top and underwear. Faith had the body of a goddess and she loved admiring it.

Faith rolled her eyes, “Go home Goldilocks and order pizza. I will be there as soon as I can.” She said in passing as she walked away.

Buffy watched as she disappeared into the darkness before doing her little happy dance. She made a mad dash out of the cemetery and headed home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The Feelings That We Feel

Buffy ran home as fast as she could she wanted to be showered and dressed by the time Faith came over. She unlocked the door and ran up the stairs time was of the essence when the brunette was involved. Looking through her drawers she found a halter top and a pair of boxer shorts and headed to the shower. She decided that tonight would be the night to tell Faith how she felt. After her shower she dried off and put on some Victoria's Secret body mist vanilla of course. Stepping out of the bathroom she ran downstairs and ordered the pizza and waited.

She idly flipped through the channels trying to find something that she could watch in the meantime. Buffy didn’t understand how they could have all these damn channels and there was nothing good on. She finally decided to watch an episode of ‘Friends’ while she waited for the pizza and Faith.

****

Faith didn't have any problems with telling Giles where she was going to be tonight. He just told them not to do anything that he wouldn't do. She rolled her eyes at this, she was in her room packing her clothes. Usually she went to bed nude but made sure she had clothes on when she woke up in the morning, Giles had insisted. She finished packing and made a mental check list to make sure that she didn’t forget anything. Tonight was the night she was going to lay it all on the line denying how she felt was starting to get to her. Walking out of the apartment she walked the familiar trek to Buffy's in a very good mood.

Faith made it to Buffy's house in no time thank god they patrolled already. She rang the doorbell and waited.

Buffy finally opened the door and she smiled, “You’re not pizza.” She teased as she let Faith into the house.

Faith smirked, “I am way better than pizza. Once you have some of me, you’ll never want pizza again.” She teased walking past Buffy and into the house.

Buffy blushed at her remark causing Faith to smile showing her dimples. Buffy thought that made her even more attractive, “Go put your things away and change clothes. The pizza will be here in a few minutes.” She closed the door and leaned up against it, catching the other slayers eye.

The younger slayer smiled, “You don’t want me to give the pizza boy a show. You don’t have to worry about that, you’re the only one who gets to see this rocking bod.” She tossed back as she walked upstairs towards Buffy's room.

Buffy couldn't help but look at her ass while she walked. She sat back down on the couch and flipped through the channels until she landed on 'Chasing Amy' deciding that it was decent. Faith came bounding down the steps and Buffy's stomach had those butterflies again, she really needed to find a way to get rid of them.

Faith plopped down on the couch close to Buffy, “So B what we watchin? I hope it ain't no chick flick.” She knew how much her friend loved chick flicks. She gave Buffy hell about it, but she would never admit that she liked them too.

Buffy rolled her eyes, “I don’t always watch chick flicks and you like them too, don’t deny it. Anyways, it’s not a chick flick, it’s ‘Chasing Amy’. It’s not a chick flick and I happen to like it.” She placed the remote control on the coffee table.

This surprised Faith a little she couldn't believe that little miss straight laced liked a movie about a guy chasing after a lesbian. She wanted to know a lot more about the petite, blonde beauty. Tonight may just be the night. Both girls were engrossed in the movie when the doorbell rang.

Buffy got up to answer it, “It may be the pizza's go get the drinks while I pay the guy.” Buffy grabbed her stake, this was Sunnydale and you could never be too safe. She opened the door and it was a regular pizza guy and not some vamp.

****

Faith got up and went into the kitchen and grabbed two cokes while Buffy paid for the pizza. She walked back by and couldn't believe that the delivery guy was openly flirting with Buffy. This made her upset no one was going to tread on her territory. The devil got in her. She went up behind Buffy and wrapped her arms around her waist and started kissing on her neck. This caught her off guard and the delivery guy too, “Come on B we need to finish what we were doing before we were interrupted.” Faith said seductively so the guy could get the hint.

Buffy didn't care she didn't want what her friend was doing to stop, “You take the pizza, lover and I’ll pay the guy. I’ll come in a second.” She replied cheekily.

The pizza guy handed Faith the pizzas and left trying not to blush. Buffy couldn't help but laugh at her double entendre. Faith didn't think she had it in her she pegged Buffy wrong. The pizza guy had left and the two slayers ventured into the living room, and sat on the couch. There was a pizza in each of their laps.

Faith smiled, “Don’t be a princess, pick up some pizza and eat. I don’t know about you, but the slaying gave me a wicked appetite.”

Buffy rolled her eyes, “Yes, because your mood and your body is ruled by food.” She picked up a slice of pizza and began to eat.

The two girls went into the living room and ate the pizza watching the movie. Throughout the whole process Buffy kept casting sideways glances at Faith hoping not to get caught. Unfortunately that wasn't the case Faith couldn't concentrate on anything but Buffy. Deciding that it was time to lay it on the line she turned to Buffy.

Faith couldn’t take it anymore, she needed to talk to the other girl before she lost the nerve, “B, we need to talk. There are some things that need to be said, if I don't say them now I don't think I ever will.”

Buffy looked at her intently trying to figure out what she was trying to say. So many scenarios were going through her mind. She tried not to panic, when someone says that we need to talk, that doesn’t always mean something good.

Faith saw the alarmed expression on her friends face and decided to push through, “B, I mean Buffy we've known each other for a long time now. You opened your arms and welcomed me when I first got here. Being around you is the highlight of my day whether we are at school, or patrolling, hell even doing things like this. What I am trying to say is I have fallen in love with you along the way. You drive me fuckin' bananas every time, feelings aren't a really big thing with me. But being around you changes all of that, I want to know if you feel the same way.” She sighed, feeling a lot better after putting it all out there. Faith hoped that Buffy had felt the same.

Buffy was in shock Faith felt the same way she did. This wasn't going to be as hard as she thought. Faith looked at her intently, it was all or nothing and the ball was in her court. "Faith I feel the same way too. I didn't think it was possible outside of Angel. I mean before he came back I felt a pull towards you and I don't think it was because of the slayer thing. When Angel came back I had feelings of confusion I mean I still love him, but I was falling for you. Angel could tell that something was happening between us that is why he backed off. I love you Faith and I don't care what anyone says."

Not taking any chances she leaned in and kissed Faith on the lips and backed away. Leaving a surprised Faith in her wake.

Faith smiled, “I'm glad it's not one sided, but Buffy I want you to be sure. I don't want to be some rebound girl for Angel. And I definitely don't want to be an experiment for you either. I have been burnt one too many times, I don't think I could take it if you just jerked me around. I know how much you love him and still love him. I don't want half of you I want all of you. It's all or nothing.” This was the defining moment, a moment that could possibly change things between them.

Buffy couldn't believe what she was hearing Faith doubted her. Well she finally understands why she was so get some get gone theory, “Faith you have all of me totally and completely. Don't worry about being a rebound girl for Angel. I had Scott for that, and experimenting I'm not as straight as everyone thinks I am. I had to play that role because I don't think Xander and Willow could wrap their minds around that. It's not to worry you will be the only one for me.”

Buffy gave the other slayer a warm smile to reassure her. Faith took this time to kiss Buffy which she eagerly agreed. It was warm hot and full of passion each girl trying to put all of their feelings into it. Buffy's hands made her way up Faith's shirt and Faith hand did the same. The whole make out session came to an end when the doorbell rang. Faith let out a groan of frustration.

Buffy growled, "Who the hell is this at 11:30 at night?" She grumbled as she fixed her shirt and Faith did the same. She made her way to the door and saw that it was Willow. She let out a long breath and opened the door, "Willow, what are you doing here?" She asked surprised that her friend would be here this late at night.

Willow shrugged, "Well, I wanted to talk to you is it a bad time?" She asked sheepishly.

The slayer frowned, “No, it’s not a bad time. Faith and I were eating pizza and watching movies. Do you want to come in and join us? It is late and I don’t want you walking home by yourself.”

Willow looked a little uncomfortable with this. It wasn't that she didn't like Faith in fact she did. But ever since Cordelia and Oz shed light on her best friend’s cause of turmoil, “No, that is okay. It's not that important we can talk tomorrow. Tell Faith I said hello and good night." She turned and left leaving a confused Buffy behind.

Buffy watched as her friend disappeared in the night, she hoped that her friend made it home alright. She closed the door and went back into the living room, where Faith was finishing off her pizza.

Faith put the pizza slice down, “Who was at the door?”

Buffy sat down next to her, "That would have been Willow, she was acting a little weird. She wanted to talk to me about something but said she would talk to me tomorrow."

Faith shrugged her shoulders, she wasn’t too well versed in all things Willow, but she had a feeling that the young Wicca didn’t like her being around Buffy too much. She turned back to the television, wanting to leave the topic of the red head alone.

Buffy reached over to the pizza box and saw that the pizza was gone, "F, did you eat the last slice of pizza?" She asked in mock anger.

Faith smirked, "What if I did B? Whatcha gonna do about it now?" She stood up.

Buffy stood up and pushed the coffee table out of the way, "I'm about to bring it!" She tried not to laugh.

Faith closed the space between them, “Oh honey, it’s about to be brought in.” She smirked, “Give us a kiss.”

The two girls began exchanging jabs with each other, it was playful fighting so they didn’t need to bring out their all. Buffy tried to kick Faith, but the other slayer was able to successfully block the kick. Buffy noticed how the other slayer was a little too cocky and went in for a low kick, sweeping Faith off her feet and to the floor.

Faith used Buffy’s distraction to grab her leg, bringing her down on the floor with her. They wrestled for dominance. They were bringing their all, ignoring the fire that was being ignited in their bodies. Buffy finally topped the younger slayer straddling her waist, “Whose the bitch now?” She taunted with a smirk on her face.

Faith licked her lips, “I am a bitch and proud of it, but I will never be your bitch.”

In a moment of impulse Buffy leaned down and kissed the other slayer, it was soft at first, but turned passionate a little later. Faith ran her tongue along the lower half of Buffy’s lip asking for entrance. Buffy obliged allowing the other girl’s tongue access to her mouth, their tongues fought for dominance. Faith’s hands landed on Buffy’s hips as the girl on top of her started grinding down on her. They broke away when the need for oxygen became apparent. Buffy looked down at Faith, her eyes glazed over with need and want, “Oh fuck, I don’t know what came over me.” She blushed trying to get her breathing under control.

Faith smirked, “I’m not complaining at all. I knew you couldn’t resist my fine ass after all.”

Buffy rolled her eyes climbing off of Faith, she was ignoring the arousal that was coursing through her body. She wanted to take the other slayer right there on the floor, but she wanted their first time to mean something. A quick fuck on the floor of her living room was not the way to do it.

Faith helped Buffy off the floor and they sat down on the couch to watch another movie. They were calm enough to enjoy the next movie. Buffy moved closer and laid her head on the other girls shoulder. A few minutes later she drifted off to sleep with a smitten Faith looking at her. She could definitely get used to this, the two of them together.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!


	3. What A Beautiful Morning

Faith woke up sore as hell, sleeping on that couch was not a good idea. She felt something warm and heavy on her and noticed that it was Buffy and a blanket. She frowned in confusion she didn't remember putting a blanket on them. She also smelled bacon and eggs coming from the kitchen. Faith needed to go to the bathroom, which was hard because she had Buffy on top of her. She wriggled out from Buffy and position her back on the couch and made sure that she didn't wake up. When Buffy was still sleeping away she bent down and kissed her on the cheek. Before walking to the bathroom she made a beeline for the kitchen and saw Joyce standing there cooking a heap of breakfast foods.

Joyce turned around, “Good morning Faith. I hope I didn’t wake up you and Buffy.” She asked still scrambling the eggs.

Faith smiled, “Good morning, you didn’t wake me. I was already up, the call of nature wouldn’t leave me alone.” She answered, “You wouldn’t wake Buffy up; that girl sleeps like the dead. An earthquake couldn’t wake her up.” She joked, but it wasn’t a lie, Buffy did sleep like the dead.

Joyce laughed, “She never slept like that when she was a baby. She kept us up at all hours of the night. When she finally slept we had to check on her because she did not wake up.”

The slayer chuckled, “Thank you for the blanket last night or this morning. I didn’t expect us to fall asleep on the couch.”

The older woman smiled, “I didn’t want you two to get cold. Call it mother’s concern.” She paused, “While I have you here, Faith. Can I ask you a question?” She was going to wait but she didn’t know how much longer she would have Faith to herself.

Faith’s heart sped up, “Sure Mrs. S, you can ask me anything.” She did not know where this conversation was going to lead.

Joyce turned off the stove and turned to face the girl, “Buffy has been acting a little not she lately is there something wrong? She's been really depressed as of late.”

Faith had to come up with something without giving too much away, "She was confused about some things. But she's worked through them and she is fine now. She gave her a smile hoping that the answer would appease the elder Summers.

Joyce was anything but appeased, “Does this have anything to do with that Angel person? Honestly she needs to get over it and move on. That relationship was doomed from the beginning a vampire and a slayer. That's just asking for disaster.” She came to terms with Buffy being a slayer, but dating Angel was still something she couldn’t wrap her head around.

Faith couldn't believe her ears Buffy's mom was on the same page she is about the whole Buffy and Angel thing. Luckily Angel isn't in the picture anymore, "That is true, but she has moved on to something better.” Faith gave her a smile in which Joyce returned.

She has always like Faith even though she was a little rough around the edges. Joyce felt that having the other slayer around made Buffy a little mellower and a lot less temperamental. She was happy for the small miracle that was Faith, “I'm happy about that." She turned around and started plating the eggs.

Faith breathed a sigh of relief, she didn’t know how much more of this conversation, “I have to go freshen up. I will be back down momentarily.” She got off of the stool and headed up the stairs. She stopped by the couch and saw that Buffy was still sleep. Faith covered up her sleeping girlfriend before heading upstairs.

Buffy woke up a couple of minutes a little disoriented not only was she on the couch but she was covered in a blanket. She sat up and started looking around for Faith and noticed that she was absent. The smell of breakfast sent her to the kitchen a smile graced her features thinking Faith was fixing them breakfast. Going into the kitchen she was disappointed a little when she saw her mother standing there instead of her sister slayer, “Mom what are you doing her early? You're not supposed to be here until Monday?” Confusion clearly creeping up in her voice.

Joyce smiled at her daughter, “Well good morning to you to. If you must know the person selling the pictures had a change of heart. Hence me being here fixing us some breakfast.” She continued, “If you are looking for Faith she is upstairs freshening up. While she is doing that it would give us a chance to talk.”

Buffy felt unease her mother and Faith talked, this was not good. She wasn’t afraid of what they would talk about. She just worried about the questions her mother had asked, “What did you and Faith talk about?” Buffy asked as she went to the refrigerator to get the juice.

Her mother grabbed the glasses, “We talked about slaying and we talked a little bit about you.” She threw her hands up to prevent her daughter from ranting, “You and Faith are awfully close and you tell her more than me. I was wondering what was bothering you. You haven’t been yourself as of late. Plus I wanted to know if there was anything going on between the two of you.” She threw the last part in there.

If there was any time that she would wish the Hellmouth would open. It would be now so it could swallow her whole. How was she going to answer the question about her and Faith, “I had some inner issues that was bothering me and talking to her really helped me. I’m sorry if I shut you out.” She answered, before asking her mother a couple of questions. “What do you mean going on? We are just friends.”

Joyce gave her a knowing smile, “Buffy I am your mother I know these things. It's okay to be honest with me I won't disown you.”

Buffy smiled a little still feeling a little uneasy about this conversation. Faith had come downstairs while Buffy and Joyce were talking. She decided to wait a minute before making her presence known.

Buffy cleared her throat, “Mom I do have a thing for Faith, and come to find out its mutual. It's all so new to me I didn't think it would be possible for me to feel this way about another person. I mean since Angel and I ended on a bad note. I used to think it was wrong to love another girl, but I realized, I have no choice over who I love.”

Joyce was taken aback by the conviction that her daughter had in her voice when it came to expressing her feelings about Faith. She wondered how long it took Buffy to come to that conclusion, and she was also curious as to how Faith felt about her daughter, she did have an idea but she wanted to find out for herself.

Joyce smiled at her daughter, “Sweetheart, I knew how you felt about Faith. Anyone with eyes could tell how you feel. Hell, Rupert can see it, and he’s British. I am glad that you came to this realization on your own.” She laughed.

They were not aware that Faith overheard the entire conversation. She used this moment as her way to make an entrance, “Sleeping Beauty finally woke up. How did you sleep your highness?” She walked over and gave her girlfriend a hug.

Buffy returned the hug and pulled a few strands of the other girls hair, “Shut it, not everyone has the early morning syndrome. I was tired and to answer your question, I slept very well. I think it was my Faith shaped pillow that made it better.” She pulled back and winked at her slayer.

Faith smirked at this, “I’m only teasing you, goldilocks. I don’t know about you, but I am starving. B, you need to go upstairs and freshen up, you’re looking a little rough around the edges.” She was joking, she admired how Buffy could wake up in the morning so fresh faced and rested.

Joyce and Faith laughed at Buffy’s offended expression. Faith always knew how to rile Buffy up; it gave her a sense of satisfaction.

Buffy got up in a huff, “Fine be that way. I will be secretly planning your downfall.” She glared at Faith.

She made a beeline for the steps thankful for the reprieve that she had from her mother and Faith. Once she was in her room she was able to breathe again. She did not expect her mother to be so perceptive about her feelings for the other slayer. Buffy thought that she had a hold on her feelings but if her mom noticed and Giles noticed. Did that mean that Faith noticed or knows as well. She tried not to think about it as she prepared for the rest of her day, hopefully it will go smooth without any hiccups.

The slayer made her way downstairs and saw that Joyce and Faith were at the table preparing to eat. She walked further into the dining room and took the seat across from her sister slayer.

“The queen of lateness has arrived. I guess us peasants can now officially eat.” The younger slayer teased her friend.

Buffy rolled her eyes, “You’re not one to talk. Queen of gets some get gone.”

Joyce shook her head, “Alright children, settle down and let’s eat before breakfast gets cold.”

Both girls looked properly chastised and began to eat their food. Conversation flowed freely about their plans for the day. Joyce’s impromptu trip out of town and things not relating to being a slayer. Joyce took a moment to see how her daughter’s mood had increased significantly as the conversation went on. She knew that it was all because of Faith, she brought a whole new style to their life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it the first chapter. This story is already finished but I am not going to be uploading it all at once, since I am still editing each of the chapters before I post. The next chapter will be up momentarily.
> 
> As always you can find me on tumblr:
> 
> http://eternallysantanassass.tumblr.com/


End file.
